Various vapor sensing devices have been employed to provide a means for monitoring and controlling organic compounds. Such devices can include chemiresistors and semiconductors. Compared to the inorganic chemiresistors, organic semiconductors can offer facile deposition procedure as well as various choice and easy tuning of bind receptors for analyte molecules. Although organic field-effect transistors (FETs) can also be used as chemiresistors, the fabrication is relatively complicated and the performance is affected by many factors, like boundary grain, surface morphology, molecular structure, etc. As such, novel sensor devices continue to be sought through ongoing development and research efforts.